escapefromeveryonefandomcom-20200215-history
Grueling Conflict
Superdawnfan (STOP) WE WILL NOW START (STOP) (CHEF) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (CHEF) LEO AND DAKOTA BECAME SORT OF FRIENDS (CHEF) ZOEY ACTED LIKE A LUNATIC SCARING EVERYONE (Chef) AND SHAWN CONFLICTED WITH FEW OTHERS BUT APPEARED TO BE GENERALLY FRIENDLY WITH THE ENTIRE CAST (Chef) RICK STARTED TO GROW SOMEWHAT SUSPICIOUS OF AMY AS SHE WAS TRYING TO COVER UP (Chef) AND BETH SEEMED TO CONTROL A LOT OF THE GAME, SADLY FOR THE FANGED FOXES SCAR AND BETH SHOOTING FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS OUT OF A LAUNCHER WAS A SURPRISE WEAPON BUT THEY WEREN'T READY FOR GWEN TO SNEAK BEHIND EM AS BRIDGE GOT A HOLD AND SHAWN SHOT EM DOWN (Chef) IN THE END THIS SENT SAMMY HOME AND A BET THAT ZOEY MADE WITH HERSELF SENT HER HOME TOO WHAT'S TO COME OF THIS? FIND OUT NOW ON (beth) TOTAL (scarlett) DRAMA (Jo) BOOT CAMP (CHEF) JESUS STOP INTERRUPTING MY INTRO (Stop) THE INTRO IS NOW DONE (STOP) 3:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *lounging around, leaning against a wall and picking last night's dinner out of his teeth with a new pocket knife* 3:41 Superdawnfan (Jo) Hey Rick, you doing alright? 3:43 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "Yeah Jo..... just' wanderin' in my thoughts" 3:46 Superdawnfan (Amy) *Walking in wide smiled* (Amy) thank god she's gone *gets her food* (Dawn) So Damian... I see that Chef is very quick to get rid of more than 1 person this season, isn't it a shame to see so many go at once? 3:52 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "I hardly knew them - not much love lost - but i will forever wonder if i could have been friends with them" 3:53 Superdawnfan (dawn) As I said before... I know the dishonest... Those who certainly have no remorse and dispose of them... Y'know Chef has that look in his eye (Dawn) And I fear someone on this team does too, of course there's no need to be petty about it. *She gets up to get her food* (noah) what was that all about? ShovelNight2 has joined the chat. 4:00 Superdawnfan oh hey shovel 4:00 ShovelNight2 Hola 4:00 Superdawnfan I thought this was just gonna be Logan and I for a while lol 4:00 ShovelNight2 Nah I finished 4:01 Superdawnfan well we barely started and logan is AFK so I hadn't really done anything lol (leonard) *sighs at the mess hall sitting alone* 4:02 Nobody else wanted this username *sorry im' dipping between this and a card game* Damo: "Nothing - Noah" Damo: 'Care to sit down and play a freindly game of Chess?" 4:05 Superdawnfan (Noah) I mean... a good master wouldn't give away his secrets when he's practically in a game of chess would he? *Noah smirks proudly a bit* (Leonard) *feeling guilty and alone just shoves his face in his soup* 4:07 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *goes to Leonard and sits next to him* Heeyyyyy. What's wrong, Leo? 4:08 Superdawnfan (Max) *notices Izzy about to talk to shawn* MINION WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FRIENDS?! (Leonard) I just... *sighs* They were both not right... but without them I feel so alone... I guess I'm scared... and well (Leonard) I mess a lot of things up for the people around me, I hurt them and never actually wanted too... I want to make my problems disappear but I don't want my friends to be the illusion... I'm making no sense am I? 4:10 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) No not really but I can kinda get where you're going with it? 4:11 Superdawnfan (Leonard) *Chuckles* I know that Ella and Tyler have their issues... have things with them ever been done for the greater good when you really didn't want to? (Leonard) Have you ever feared their departure or not being good enough for them? (Leonard) and doesn't it feel lonely to not have your heart healers around? 4:13 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) I mean, yeah of course. I feel that. But I can also recognize when certain people I feel that way about are actually dragging me down and making my life worse. 4:14 Superdawnfan (Leonard) But I suppose it's different... they look up to you... they don't drag you down... Zoey had her issues and we helped each other but Sammy... (Leonard) The reason I didn't want to eliminate her so quick is because *whispers* (Leonard) And I feel guilty that I sort of am relieved she's gone 4:17 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Oh... I see... well don't feel guilty. You should feel relieved. Don't be like Amy but be relieved. 4:18 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I always felt at fault. If I could just go abra kadabra and get rid of all my faults in the past, it feels like everything is but... I can't uh Dakota can I ask a question? 4:18 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Sure.. 4:18 Superdawnfan (Leonard) Are you still angry at me in anyway? (leonard) I don't blame you if you are just... do you still hate me? 4:20 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) For what happened on the show all that time ago? Uh... not really... I mean, I still don't one hundred percent forgive you but... I trust you now.... 4:23 Superdawnfan (Scott) Hey bridge, girl what's up (bridgette) *gets up and walks away* (Scott) what's her problem? 4:25 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Maybe her problem is you tried to murder her and are acting like nothing happened. 4:26 Superdawnfan (Scott) Whaaaaaaaat? I'm sure she's better. ShovelNight2 has left the chat. 4:27 Nobody else wanted this username *far away from this all - Jack writes down everything he hears in a notepad* 4:45 Superdawnfan (Noah) I mean considering this entire game is the natural board what fool would I be to represent my actual strategy in a real game of chess? *to Damian* 4:55 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "Now your making more metaphors than even i do" *he chuckles* 4:56 Superdawnfan (Noah) Oh of course. *he laughs and attempts to "fist bump Damian"* 4:57 Nobody else wanted this username *Damo........hesitates, but reciprocates it* *confessional* Damo: "Fist bumps....really....? -_- 5:00 Superdawnfan (Courtney) Jones... I must say... I know that we've been trying to get better and make a change... but that doesn't change we have a lot of people on sides here and I fear we may need to join a certain one 5:00 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "....?" 5:01 Superdawnfan (Courtney) You see Rick, Amy, Jo, Beth, and Scar's bond... if we want to survive we need allies... I'm not saying we play dirty we just... (Courtney) need to make friends to protect us.... which is hard considering a lot of people here aren't forgiving (Courtney) obviously... we can't sabotage and frame... we tried it before and it failed... but how do we avoid everyone hating us or a friendship gang up? 5:05 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "C - dont go sayin those things. You and I both know i aint like that anymore" Jones: "I need friends now more than ever" 5:07 Superdawnfan (Courtney) Of course... We need friends... but who will actually accept us anymore is what I'm asking? (Courtney) I'm worried about both of us.... (Chef) CHALLENGE TIME! (Chef) Who's ready to eat slop?! today you'll be having some prison food... (Chef) whatever gets you into shape (Chef) Last to eat is out (Shawn) Alright something simple... (Dawn) I'm not eating any animal products 5:20 Nobody else wanted this username Jack *patting brick on the back* "Alright - this one's up to you soldier boy" Jack: 'I mean - army foo'd, Prison' food - same thing?" 5:21 Superdawnfan (Brick) It's a team effort but I can totally do it... (Jo) yeah right.... he cries over hearing how much his mom misses him (Jasmine) I'm used to all sort of exotic foods (Chef) First is something simple, I'm going to start with the real food and end with the food that no one dares to eat (Chef) Chicken and mushroom pie *hands out a plate to each person* 5:25 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "Heh.... now this aint bad :D *he digs right in* 5:26 Superdawnfan (Brick) *eats with ease* (Jo) *starts to eat* (Amy) *eats* (duncan) *eats (Scott) *Eats* I thought this was supposed to be a challenge (Max) *eats* (izzy) *eats* (perry) (shawn) (Lindsay) (gwen) (Jasmine) *eats* 5:27 Nobody else wanted this username *Vivan juts pushes it away with disgust* Vivian: "'Zh'e Chicken is under' cook'd and l'e crust is as dry as your chin" 5:28 Superdawnfan *David eats* (tyler) (Scarlett) (beth) (leonard) (Dakota) *eats* (Chef) Vivian... Dawn... Bridgette... none of you are eating (Bridgette) I can't eat meat, how can I support hurting chickens when they're tortured- (Max) IT'S ALREADY DEAD NOW EAT IT FOR THE EVILNESS OF THIS TEAM (Chef) well I suppose that means 3 are out round 1 (Noah) Good job Dawn (Dawn) Excuse me for having a moral code (Noah) you're not excused (Chef) next Jacket potato and Coleslaw (Brick) *eating* I like this challenge... thanks for the support News boy 5:32 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "Colesaw is just wet vegtable pasta - change my mind" Jones: "...i....e.......well damn he's right" 5:34 Superdawnfan (Courtney) *eating* I'm of use to this team* (Max) *eating* (Izzy) *eating* (Beth) *eats* this isn't that bad (Scarlett) *eats oh my (Amy) Well if the russian girl doesn't have to do it I'm not doing it *Conf* now is the perfect opportunity to get rid of her (Lindsay) *eats and pukes it up (tyler) *does the same* (Chef) well in this case it looks as thought Tyler, Linds, and Amy are the only ones not finishing their meal also out (Chef) looks like there's 10 left on each team (Chef) Grilled gammon (Scott) *getting down into it* This is nothing 5:43 Nobody else wanted this username *Jones shoves it away - trying to compose himself* *as does Jack* *Damo cringes, but perserveres* *Rick is already done with it and picking his teeth clean with his knife* 5:43 Superdawnfan (Dakota) This is too much... *she faints without even touching it* (leonard) *throws his on the floor* (Chef) I saw that (Shawn) & (Noah) *not touching it* (Chef) and it appears we have a new 6 out.... (Chef) Kongbap 5:46 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "Aint that like a country in Africa or something? 5:46 Superdawnfan (Jo) uh... no (Chef) It's a korean prison dish (Scott) *eating* (chef) Beth you can't eat Scar's food for her your both out (Beth) But it's so good (chef) Freak *you're (Max) I will no longer commit this self evil! (Max) Minion with me (izzy) Alright- (chef) NEXT Porridge (Brick) That isn't so bad *starts to eat* (Scott) *eats* (Chef) it's 3-5 who'll finish last? (gwen) *starts eating* For you, Molly... 5:54 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "........I draw a line here" *he shoves it away* *Rick doesnt mind* 5:55 Superdawnfan (Chef) David and Damian are out! it's now 3-3 for the teams (chef) nutraloaf! (Scott) *eating* (brick) *eating* 5:57 Nobody else wanted this username *Rick picks away without a worry* *confessional* (Rick) : "Down at the home'ra-nge, Uncl'e woul'd bring all sorts'a strange foods from the dolla' store......ive aint got much complaitns for food - well, one complaint - i'd rather die then have to eat another god damn Radish ever again" 5:59 Superdawnfan (jasmine) what is this gunk? (Chef) leftovers mixed together bland cardboard like though it has all the nutrients there appears to be a mortality rate from it apparently not healthy (Gwen) people die from eating this and you're making us?! (chef) and it appears Gwen and Jasmine are out (brick) that isn't fair... I mean I'm all for taking one for the team but you say something like that and think it's fair to make us eat it?! I'm dropping out (Courtney) and I want to actually take care of myself (chef) well that leaves Jo Scott and Rick in this battle... (Chef) Pork pie salad (Scott) *digs through the food* you call this hard? 6:02 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "It aint perfect - but it's food" 6:02 Superdawnfan (Chef) and Jo is out... that leaves our last 2... (Chef) Now I want you to eat plain paste. (Scott) I loved eating Paste as a kid! (chef) *Conf* what's wrong with these campers? 6:05 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : "Ehhh - all its missing is some salt and bread" Jones; "Paste and Salt Spread - gack! 6:06 Superdawnfan (Scott) *Eye to eye trying to beat Rick* (Scott) *conf* If rick is the final person I'm against this isn't just a competition it's personal (Chef) and who'll finish last? (Scott) *Finishes eating his paste* 6:10 Nobody else wanted this username *Rick finishes it without issue* Jack: "The Iron G'ull'ets of these lads.......phenomina'l" Vivian: "A la'k o'v tast'e i'z what i' is >:( 6:12 Superdawnfan (Brick) He took one for the team that has to mean something you snob 6:13 Nobody else wanted this username *she blows perfume right at Brick's eyes* *the sting of lavander and vanilla* 6:14 Superdawnfan (Brick) AHHHHH *runs out crying* (Chef) Wait! (Scott) what?! (chef) you still have some on your face (scott) On my lip but- (chef) but that wasn't the full dish Rick wins! 6:21 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "Heh heh heh....not bad" *he spins the hunting knife in his hand and stabs it into the table* *holding his arms up in victory* *Amy - get your man some mints - asap* 6:23 Superdawnfan (Amy) Uh... 6:23 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "Yeah?" 6:24 Superdawnfan (Amy) Good job 6:24 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "Thank's A'my *he rubs her on the head fondly* *confessional* (Rick) *Burps* "..awwwwww hell i dont feel great though.....feel's like i jammed a whole barrel down my gut" 6:25 Superdawnfan (Amy) *Conf* My hair! well I guess I can always.... *puts hat on* 6:25 Nobody else wanted this username *dawwww* 6:27 Superdawnfan (Scott) *Conf* Now's my chance she is making it way harder for everyone to forgive me (bridgette) *Conf* I know what I'm doing this elimination (Dawn) *Conf* I may not be able to spot the truth but I can tell when someone is lying (beth) Rick that was awesome! I can't believe what great gruel they have here! 6:30 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : "Well its not....graet....but i did my duty of winnin" 6:33 Superdawnfan (Beth) *digging into the leftover food from the challenge that people didn't eat* Uh huh (Scott) so I suppose with Harold and Eva gone... there's no time to stall on that plan anymore is there? *to Damian* 6:37 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "Dont be so sure yet - think of everyone else on the team. Surely you remember their names?" Damo: "if you do you ought to notice one that's not like the others" 6:39 Superdawnfan (Scott) Which one...? Izzy? Max? (Scott) I mean I have quite the amount of allies here... the only people that don't fit into my personal plan are Shawn, Bridgette, Dawn, Jaclynn(because nobody remembers Jasmine), and Gwen.... all far too nice... far too likable 6:42 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "Bingo - Izzy" Damo: "What is she? What is she loyal to? What is her rational? 6:43 Superdawnfan (Scott) She's loyal to Max and Shawn as far as I can see, Despite her random crazy shit that shit remains true (Scott) I therefore know we can use Max to get her to go against someone just not Shawn... I know she isn't 100% in there loyal to her game but she is 100% loyal to her friends and we can use that (Scott) and I can say if Dawn catches her being ousted... seeing as she already seems to distrust some people, with her being able to leak things to shawn, if it makes you look bad, it can really hurt you. That's all that I know about Izzy and the risks of going for Izzy of course there's always a given risk with everyone you might vote on this team 6:49 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "Izzy isint loyal - she's a loose cannon" Damo: "And that makes her a liability" Damo: "Even if she sides with us" Damo: "What if she goes on a random fit and hurts somebody" 6:49 Superdawnfan (Scott) Not loyal to us but to Max and to Shawn (Scott) I know as I was here to watch her grow with them and I won't lie I'm somewhat terrified whenever she's with someone she likes (Scott) We're not her allies but I know who her weak spots are (Scott) and if they catch onto it they're the most stubborn people on the universe 6:51 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "...Scott - how many people would take a chance on you right now? To implore for your help?" Damo: "0" Damo: "But i? I trust you" Damo: 'And in turn - i ask that you trust me" 6:51 Superdawnfan (Scott) Alright I will.... 6:51 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "So please - just *trust* me..... :D Damo: "Let me do the rest" *he steps aside from Scott* *and walks over to Izzy and her group* Damo: "Well gentlemen, ladies, Izzies, we have lost another round - im sad to say :( 6:54 Superdawnfan (Shawn) She's still a person y'know why'd you introduce her like that? (Bridgette) Oh I'm sure she meant nothing by it.... (dawn) Right.... *dawn looks deep into his eyes trying to get another reading* 6:54 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "Max, Shawn, Izzy, i just want you all to know that whoever you plan to vote out tonight, you have my whole-hearted support" Damo: "Let us be friends - not enemies" Damo: "We will either hang together or we will hang sepretly Damo: "If we hang together - we may not hang at all" 6:59 Superdawnfan (Dawn) *Conf* Oh so just say a few wise sounding words be nice to everybody and act as though you see the best in everyone this man is a liar and I will prove it somehow 7:05 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "So tell me - are you with me?" Damo: "United we are mightier than a Pawn Fence" Damo: "United we are all better off" 7:06 Superdawnfan (Dawn) of course we're a team, Who judges solely on PERFORMANCE and fairness and only if we fail should we go home (Dawn) Which is why you should vote me off of work ethic, of course if not and friendly we can vote someone who has Harmed our teammates but we are a family not just a bunch of losers forced to work together (Shawn) Uh dawn what're you doing? (Dawn) Nothing just making sure the truth of who values this team comes out. Not giving some huge speech on it doesn't matter who goes home to save myself *glares at Damian* (Shawn) Dawn, you're acting Crazy (dawn) I mean if we truly care about work ethic it should be me and if it's not it should be someone who has hurt this team in the past. Of course if not then I suppose it did matter who went home as everything is in the good of the team and not our sake (Stop) YOU MAY VOTE I WAS HOPING SHOVEL WOULD GET ON SINCE IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS BUT OK (Stop) 7:11 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "Dawn is right - this is a Meritocracy. We must be friends but we also must realize that you must earn your keep" 7:14 Superdawnfan (dawn) Of course.... ShovelNight2 has joined the chat. 7:16 ShovelNight2 Hey I tried my best 7:16 Superdawnfan Ik I didn't hear why until just now lol (Stop) WE WILL NOW DO THE CEREMONY (stop) (Chef) Now... let's see we got variety here! lots of fun in these votes (chef) it wasn't a gang up like last time (chef) first safe with NO VOTES perry and Lindsay (Lindsay) Alright! but wait! I wanted to be president! 7:24 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Aaaayyyy 7:25 Superdawnfan (chef) Noah (Noah) No duh (Chef) Jasmine Gwen (chef) Max (Chef) Duncan David 7:28 ShovelNight2 David: Yaaaaass! 7:30 Superdawnfan (chef) Bridgette (chef) now Scott, Damian, Dawn, and Izzy, you've all received votes (chef) Shawn you got one but that was it 7:32 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Oh thank god... 7:32 Superdawnfan (Max) NO ONE TELLS ME HOW TO TREAT MY EVIL MINION! (Scott) well that's subtle 7:32 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) I wonder who it was. 7:32 Superdawnfan (Noah) Guess we'll never know (Chef) Scott, Safe with 2 votes (Scott) Alright! (chef) now that leaves the last 3 of yo *you (Chef) wait it was 3 (chef) but whatever point is you're safe (Chef) Now Izzy Dawn Damian... (Chef) you all have reasons for being here today, Dawn you asked people vote you off, didn't do the challenge, said to judge based on merit yet you didn't quit or vote yourself, I do not understand you (Dawn) I get that a lot (Chef) Izzy I don't really know why you're here today but you are (Chef) And Damian... you've had some problems with the popular kids (Chef) anyways next safe is.... Izzy (Izzy) ALRIGHT! (Chef) Dawn Damian you are the bottom 2 (Chef) and the final person safe is... 7:47 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "...." *thinking* Damien: "wait wait wait wait....." 7:47 Superdawnfan (Chef) DAWN! (Dawn) It worked! my strategy! I've exposed you 7:47 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "......................" Damein: "Is this a fucking joke?" 7:49 Superdawnfan (Chef) Nope! (Scott) I voted with you! I just wasn't able to get everyone to vote for Izzy... 7:49 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "..........." Damien: "..............." *he stops twirling around the ceramic pawn in his hand* ......... 7:49 Superdawnfan (Scott) max wouldn't budge (Noah) when the nicest girl begs to be voted out you don't decline her offer 7:49 Nobody else wanted this username *and CRUSHES it* *twittching his eye* 7:50 Superdawnfan (Jasmine) so you voted dawn? (Noah) she asked for it! 7:50 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: ".......and so the game ends before it could even begin" Damo: "............I never thought i'd say this but-...........thank you Scott" 7:51 Superdawnfan (Scott) What for-? (Chef) yeah yeah get it out of your system there's a pit I'm waiting to push you into 7:51 Nobody else wanted this username *he walks to the pit* *looks down* *and sighs* *looking back at Dawn* 7:51 Superdawnfan (Dawn) Good game... 7:51 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "......Fuck off" *he falls down the pit* *on his own accord* 7:53 Superdawnfan (chef) And that was that.... what's to come of this? Will Dawn no longer be viewed as Crazy will Scott survive without his main ally and will Dakota make things different with leo? What's to come of this find out next time on (Brick) TOTAL (Chef) DRAMA- I will kill you soldier boy (Jasmine) Bootcamp! (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (Stop)